


Band Rehearshals

by breakatake



Series: Jamilton YouTuber/Band Au [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a gay nerd, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angie is the band manager, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, How Do I Tag, John Plays Guitar, John is bisexual and has a crush on peggy, Lafayette and Hercules are gay parents basically, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Rock Band AU, Thomas is so sweet, alex plays guitar and sings, eliza isn’t in this story but she’s a photographer along with aaron burr who also isn’t in the story, friendship fluff, herc plays the drums, laf is a bassist, no angst yet lmfao that’ll be later in the series, she’s great, so much fluff awh, that was a long tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: John has a crush, everybody teases him.Thomas surprises Alexander.Lafayette and Herc are parental friends.Or alternativelyBAND REHEARSAL FLUFF :-)))





	Band Rehearshals

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII I FEEL LIKE IM GONNA FUCKING LOVE THIS AU SO IM UPDATING IM AT LUNCH RN SKJSKSJS  
> also yes i used the beginning part of money by 5sos for this  
> i forgot to mention that i named their band 5sos like Luke Cal Mike and Ash aren’t a band in this (that hurts) bc i made the boys’ band’s name 5sos LMAO

“There’s  _no time for cupcakes!”_ John groaned and Alexander pouted at him, putting the container of cupcakes down on the table. 

“I don’t think I can even get to the drum kit in time.” Hercules groaned from Lafayette’s phone, who had his boyfriend on FaceTime because he was running late as he finished later than the rest of them due to practice for the wrestling team.

Alexander sported a pout from the couch in the basement and he stared up at John.

”I bet if  _Peggy_ asked for a cupcake, you’d let her eat one.” 

John’s face turned bright pink and he turned his face away from Alexander.

”No.”

”Yes you would.” Hercules yelled. “I’m at the door, let me in.”

Lafayette raced upstairs, getting lectured by George for running, and he unlocked the door and grabbed Hercules’ hand, pulling him downstairs.

”Hurry, John’s about to murder Alexander for teasing him about his crush on Peggy.”

”Peggy Schuyler? Angie’s sister?” Hercules asked. “I didn’t know he liked her.” He mumbled as they went downstairs.

”There’s no way in hell you didn’t realize that John likes her-“

Alexander was cut off by a whack on the head with a pillow by John and he giggled and pulled John into a hug.

”Just teasing, Jack, calm down. Let’s start, shall we?” Alexander smiled and he stood on his toes. 

Alexander was the youngest out of the whole group, being the only one who was a freshman. John was a sophomore, and Lafayette and Hercules were seniors. But somehow, Alexander seemed to act bigger than the rest, he usually got more done than the rest of him. (This was mostly because he thought he was a robot who didn’t need rest, so he was always doing some kind of work.)

John rolled his eyes, but cracked a toothy grin. “What do you have so far for unpredictable? Do you have chords and stuff written?”

”I have a few. I finished the chorus and the last verse as well, it took awhile.”

Hercules raised an eyebrow at Alexander. “When did you sleep?”

Alexander shrugged at him and he continued writing stuff down in his notebook for the song.

Hercules sighed and rubbed his temples.

”Just-just show us what you have down so far.”

Alexander smiled at him and grabbed his acoustic, starting to strum slowly. 

_“She sits at home with the lights off,_

_seeing life in different colors._

_I think it’s time that we wake up,_

_so let me take you away.”_

Alexander took a soft breath and he continued to strum and sing at the same time, not hearing footsteps come downstairs. 

_“And we can run down the street_

_wirh stars in our eyes._

_Tear down this town_

_in the dark of the night._

_Just open the door,_

_we got time on our side._

_We can make it out alive!”_

He started to confidently sing the chorus, getting lost in the lyrics as he did so and John turned around, seeing a poof of hair standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow but just waved him over and made him sit behind Alexander so he didn’t see him. 

Alexander stopped at the part he finished writing and he looked at his friends.

”What did you think?” He grinned and Lafayette ruffled his hair.

”Beautiful, mon ami! I loved it so much, we have to work on a bit of the chords, though. Hercules and I will work on the bass and drums together, yes?” Lafayette asked, trying his best to not make Alexander want to turn around. 

“John should sing this to Peggy.” Hercules blurted out and John took his drumsticks and hit him with them.

”Ouch! Why are you so hostile?” Hercules whined and John giggled and reached over to hug him.

”He loves you, it's fine.” 

Alexander turned around at the sound of a fifth voice in the room. 

“Thomas?” Alexander questioned and his face brightened as soon as he saw him, butterflies rushing into his system. 

Thomas rolled his eyes keeping a smile on his face. “No, I’m John Adams.” he joked and Alexander cringed.

”Hate that guy.”

”Can I sit in on band rehearsal and steal Alexander afterwards” Thomas asked, turning to Lafayette. 

Lafayatte raised an eyebrow at him. “For?”

“Just wanted to take him for coffee.” Thomas mumbled with a blush on his cheeks and Hercules nodded. 

“Go ahead, we’ll only be about an hour. Alright guys,” he stood up. “Let’s work on gotta get out. Alex, John, guitars.” Hercules sat on top of his drum box and moved it so he was comfortable and Lafayette grabbed his bass guitar. 

Alexander and John started to strum and Thomas stared at Alexander with a soft smile across his face. 

_“Even when the sky is falling down,_

_even when the earth is crumbling around our feet._

_Even when we try to say goodbye_

_and you could cut the tension with a knife in here.”_

Thomas watched them all with his mouth slightly agape. He was amazed at how passionate they were, he was watching Lafayette’s hands and how quickly they moved, wondering  _how in the hell_ do they remember all of this?

As the song went on, Thomas kept his eyes fixated on Alexander and he had a soft, lovesick smile across his face. Thomas watched as his hands moved across the fret board and how his eyebrows moved when he sang, he watched his lips and the way they looked as the words rolled off of his tongue. He smiled and a blush spread across his cheeks and as Alexander finished the last line he looked up.

Alexander saw Thomas staring at him and he giggled and a blush spread across his face as well. Alexander whined and he looked away and mumbled “Quit it.” to him. Hercules rolled his eyes at them two and he looked at Lafayette.

”They're gross.” 

“I agree.”

”Me three.” John muttered and Hercules snorted.

”Shut up, that’s how you look at Peggy.” 

John groaned and his cheeks turned pink, making his freckles stand out more.

Alexander laughed at them and he pinched John’s face. “Aw, is Jacky embarrassed?” He asked in a baby voice and John smacked his hand away.

”Fuck you.”

”That’s Thomas’ job.” Lafayette said and then shielded himself from getting hit by Alexander. 

“Alright alright,” Hercules chuckled. “Let’s finish so Alexander and Thomas can go on their coffee date.”

———

About an hour later, the boys finished practicing and put their instruments away. 

Alexander walked with all of the boys upstairs, saying goodbye to his friends as they left the house and he was left there with Thomas.

He stood in front of him and he gave him a soft smile. “Hey.”

Thomas cracked a toothy grin and he leaned down closer to his face. “Hey yourself.” 

Alexander twirled his hair between his fingers and giggled softly then heard somebody clear their throat and he moved a bit from Thomas, looking behind them.

”O-oh. Hi dad.” Alexander chuckled nervously and he waved at George who was just standing in the doorway with a knowing smirk.

”Thomas, didn’t know you were here son.” George smiled and walked over to shake his hand. “How are you?” 

Thomas gave him a nervous smile and shook his hand. “I-I’m okay.” He spoke softly and looked down. “Mr. Washington,” he started and scratched the back of his neck. “Mayitakeyoursononacoffeedate?” Thomas asked quickly, his words all jumbled and Alexander stifled a laugh, earning a glare from Thomas. 

George looked at him for a second with a raised eyebrow and a smile. He thought for a second before patting Thomas’ shoulder. “Have him back before 7:30.” George said and Thomas smiled widely.

”Will do, sir!” Thomas smiled and took Alexander’s hand. “Shall we, darling?” He questioned and Alexander rolled his eyes but kept a smile.

”Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i love my babies  
> TALK TO ME!  
> insta: kvrishmaxo  
> twit: krishma


End file.
